Dhuum
Dhuum was the god of death until he was defeated and imprisoned by Grenth in the Hall of Judgment. Unfortunately, the life energy released every time a creature died in the Underworld added to Dhuum's power and weakened the seal on his prison. He has finally escaped his bonds, and the Reapers have enlisted the help of Tyria's heroes to put him back to rest. Location *Underworld: In the Hall of Judgment during the quest The Nightman Cometh. Skills used Hall of Judgement * * * * * * Other * Lore Reaper of the Chaos Planes: :"Before the time of Grenth, when death was ruled by a cruel and unjust god, there stood a tower and a throne on this very plain. But Grenth rose up and destroyed the one called Dhuum and shattered down his tower, leaving only these storms of chaos as a reminder of the power that once held dominion here. My vigil over these lands was broken for a time, and I can feel a resurgence of the old taint. Four horsemen approach, riders of Dhuum. Destroy them before they can reclaim this place and throw the underworld into chaos!" It is revealed to us by Keeper Zeliss that Dhuum is still active, and is in league with both Abaddon and Menzies. Keeper Zeliss: :"We are the keepers of Abaddon. Our Task has been complicated of late by the aid the dark god has received from the fallen god, Dhuum, as well as Balthazar's half brother Menzies" It is revealed in the quest Something Wicked This Way Comes that Dhuum is sealed in the Hall of Judgment in the Ice Wastes of the Underworld, and is actively trying to free himself. He succeeds, and must be fought in the quest The Nightman Cometh. Known followers: *Emissaries of Dhuum *Riders of Dhuum *Terrorweb Dryders and Tortureweb Dryders *Rukkassa during the quest Invasion From Within *Skeletons of Dhuum *The Fury (after and before the fall of Abaddon) Implied followers: *Banished Dream Riders *Titans (after the fall of Abaddon) Notes *Dhuum has an estimated 100,000 health in Normal Mode. *He is immune to all conditions. *He cannot be knocked down, unless affected by Earthbind. *Dhuum's skills cannot be disabled. *If Dhuum defeats your party, he will perform the male Dervish dance emote. Trivia * When a player is banned, Dhuum will appear next to their character and kill them with a swing of his scythe, setting them on fire and sending their soul to the Underworld. This sets an example of the banned player, discouraging others in the party from breaking the game rules. ** Any appearances of Dhuum outside the Underworld are considered non-canon. Related articles *Grenth *The Nightman Cometh *The Underworld *Dhuum's Soul Reaper External links * Video: Fight with Dhuum in which the team wins after the second update (largely sped up). Miniature *Miniature Dhuum is a green rarity mini that can be obtained as a rare drop from the Underworld Chest after completing all the quests in the Underworld and defeating Dhuum. Category: Lore Category:Gods Category:Boss-like foes